A thousand years
by only love g
Summary: New Moon, Edward se va y deja a Bella, ella está destrozada y decide acabar con su vida. Edward vuelve para salvarla y se encuentra con una Bella que olvidó todo relacionado con los Cullens. Una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas ¿bien? El amor sobre todas las cosas, pasen y lean. Insipirada en la canción A thounsand years.


A thousand Years

_Prólogo_

Mi vida no tenia sentido. Ya no lo aguantaba más. Cada día que pasaba sentía que mi corazón moría más y más. La agonía era horrenda. Los sueños, todas las noches, me atormentaban. Él se alejaba de mi y, yo, tan solo me quedaba en mi lugar observando cómo la razón de mi existir se alejaba de mi vida.

_Edward, Edward_. Repetía entre gritos desgarradores que atravesaban mi garganta, lastimándola y lastimando a mi padre, que todas las noches contenía mis sollozos.

¿Cómo vivir sin él a mi lado? ¿Cómo continuar con mi vida, como si él jamás hubiese estado en ella? ¿Cómo ser valiente cuando una parte de mi cuerpo se rompía con el paso de los días y de los meses?

Ni la presencia de Jacob, podía tranquilizarme. Él llegaba a transmitirme cierta calidez, que por un tiempo ayudo a que mis pesadillas desaparecieran.

Pero aquel día, ese fatídico día, en el que sentí tal adrenalina, que mi subconsciente trajo desde el fondo de mis pensamientos a mi amor. Eso me destrozo por completo, nuevamente. Mis pesadillas volvieron; mis gritos en medio de la noche, volvieron a despertar a Charlie. Me volví a encerrar en mí misma.

No podía respirar.

Todas las noches, mi garganta se cerraba y no me dejaba respirar, como si mi cuerpo quisiera terminar con mi tortura, matándome.

Entonces, ¿Era eso lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Quitarme la vida? ¿Terminar con mi patética ella y con mi sufrimiento?

_Si._

Si. La única salida de mi tristeza era la muerte. Edward no volvería nunca, jamás. Él ya no me quería, y rápidamente se olvidaría de este patético e inservible ser humano, que solo le causo molestias.

Odiaba pensar en Charlie, y en cómo reaccionaría a mi muerte, pero más odiaba el dolor que le estaba causando en estos momentos. Y Renné, definitivamente enloquecería, pero tenía a Phill a su lado para consolarla y respaldarla. Ella superaría mi muerte.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Iría al acantilado, en donde había visto cómo Sam y los otros miembros de la manada se lanzaban desde allí. Yo no era una experta nadadora, de hecho casi ni sabía nadar. El lugar era perfecto, nadie pasaba por allí, y menos en un día tan helado, como lo era el de hoy. Ni siquiera los Quileutes.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era manejar hasta mi destino y arrojarme. Era imposible que algo tan simple como eso saliera mal.

Solo me quedaba una última cosa que hacer. Tome una hoja y comencé escribir mi despedida a mi querido padre.

_Querido papá:_

_ Se muy bien que cuando leas esto querrás salir corriendo a buscarme, pero eso será innecesario. _

_ Lamento decirte que he decidido acabar con nuestro sufrimiento, el tuyo y el mío, claro._

_ Se que será muy difícil para ti comprender mi decisión, pero no hay nada más por hacer. No puedo soportar más el agujero que hay en mi pecho, no aguanto más saber que jamás volveré a ver a Edward. _

_ Creerás que mi enamoramiento hacia él es algo pasajero, o algo de adolescentes, pero no lo es, jamás lo fue. Yo lo amo con cada fibra de mí ser, con cada célula. Nuestro amor, mi amor, nunca fue convencional, siempre traspaso todo tipo de barreras, comenzando por lo normal. _

_ No quiero que lo culpes por mi muerte, ya que no es culpa de nadie. Mi corazón decidió darse a una persona que no me amó, como yo lo hice y nadie tiene la culpa de eso._

_ Papi, quiero decirte que me hubiese encantado haber tomado la decisión de vivir contigo mucho antes. Me has hecho sentir tan amada y querida, como nunca. Lamento tener que dejarte, te extrañare con todas mis fuerzas, pero espero poder reencontrarnos dentro de mucho tiempo. Tú, todavía, tienes que vivir tu vida._

_ Te amo papá, eres el mejor y siempre lo tendré en cuenta. _

_ Dile a mamá que también la amo y que espero que sea muy feliz con Phill._

_ No me quedan más palabras por decir, más que:_

_Te amo papá, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Vive tu vida con felicidad, yo estaré velando por ti._

_ Con todo mi amor, Bella._

Tomé la carta y la deje sobre mi cama junto con una foto, en la estábamos Charlie y yo en mi cumpleaños número seis. Tome otra foto en la que estaba junto a él, pero esta era más reciente, de mi último cumpleaños.

Inconscientemente tomé las llaves de la camioneta y baje las escaleras para irme en ella. No hizo falta que agarrara un abrigo, ¿de qué me serviría?

Maneje desde mi casa hasta la Push, permití que mi mente liberara todas las imágenes que tenía reprimidas y trataba de esconder.

Edward aparecía una y otra vez, en mi mente, él me besaba y me repetía que me amaba. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba bajándome de mi camioneta y acercándome al risco.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_Mi corazón late rápidamente_

_Hay colores y promesas_

_¿Cómo puedo ser valiente_

_Y cómo puedo amar, cuando temo caer?_

_Pero al verte a ti manteniéndote en pie_

_De alguna manera, todas mis dudas_

_Repentinamente se van_

_Estoy un paso más cerca_

Mi corazón galopa desbocado, pero no me importa, finalmente puedo verlo. Él esta parado frente a mi y me ofrece su mano, yo camino hacia ella.

Me acerco para acariciarla, y lo siento. Siento calidez. Él susurro de un leve _Bella_ sale de sus labios.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_He muerto cada día, esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no temas, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Y te amaré por mil más_

No me importa morir por él, ni por estar junto a él. Solo me encantaría que mi visión fuera real y poder verlo una última vez.

Lo amo hoy y lo amaré estando viva o muerta, en cada una de mis vidas lo amaré y lo encontraré. Solo espero que en la próxima él me corresponda.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_Ella es bella con todo su ser_

_Seré valiente_

_No dejaré que nada me quite_

_Lo que está ante mí_

_Cada aliento_

_Cada hora que pasó fue para estar aquí_

_Un paso más cerca_

Doy una paso más y ya no siento nada a mi alrededor, todo desaparece, solo estamos nosotros dos. Me siento caer. Siento mis lágrimas rodando desaforadas por mis mejillas. Lo amo. Lo amo y no lo volveré a ver jamás.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Te amo Edward.

Siento un golpe y mis músculos se contraen, el frió cala mis huesos. Me siento morir.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_He muerto cada día, esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no temas, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Y te amaré por mil más_

_Y desde el comienzo creí que te iba a encontrar_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_

_Te he amado por mil años_

_Y te amaré por mil más_

Apreto con fuerza la foto de mi padre.

Las olas juegan con mi cuerpo como si no fuera nada. Me hunde, me lleva a lo más profundo del mar, para luego volver a elevarme.

_Edward_, es lo único que puedo pronunciar cuando salgo a la superficie.

Otro golpe, pero esta vez es en mi cabeza, siento líquido caliente y comienzo a ver rojo, gotas rojas caen por mi rostro y se mezclan con el océano.

Otra ola me lleva a las profundidades, pero yo ya no me resisto, mi cuerpo queda inerte, trago agua, mucha. Mis pulmones arden, al igual que mi cabeza.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

_He muerto cada día, esperando por ti_

_Cariño, no temas, te he amado_

_Por mil años_

_Y te amaré por mil más_

_Y desde el comienzo creí que te iba a encontrar_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí_

_Te he amado por mil años_

_Y te amaré por mil más_

Antes de que mis ojos se cierren por última vez, vislumbro a mi Edward, él nada hacia mi, pero ya es muy tarde yo caigo en las penumbras. Pero me siento feliz, esta visión fue muy real.

Negro, todo se vuelve negro.

**Hola, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. No tengo más cosas para decir, excepto que espero sus reviews y me cuenten si les ha gustado o no.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Only Love**


End file.
